


Emerald Eyes, Antivan Hearts

by DizzyLemon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, josie im sorry i made you so sad in this, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyLemon/pseuds/DizzyLemon
Summary: Being cursed with a magic like the Anchor for two years takes a toll. Even more so when it's suddenly gone





	Emerald Eyes, Antivan Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> there's many many mistakes but this has been gathering dust in my wips and i wanted to finish it at least!!
> 
> sorry josie i made you so sad

Hours had passed since Hulya and her small entourage went through the mirror to chase down the Qunari intruders. The whole palace felt heavy with tension and not a single corner was left unwatched and not a soul was allowed in or out of the palace.

Josephine, along with Leliana and the remaining inner circle of the Inquisition, waited tensely. The ambassador couldn’t keep herself still as every terrible possibility ran through her mind. Her love had been in so much pain from the Anchor and now she had to traverse through a mysterious mirror to who knows where. The others weren’t much better, looking just as anxious and their weapons within reach should the worst occur.

She had only snapped out of her anxious spell when she heard a commotion outside.

When Josephine heard the guards yell that they had returned, she had felt a wave of momentary relief until she saw Iron Bull carrying the Inquisitor’s limp body with Vivienne and Varric following close behind. She wanted to call out to them, ask them what was happening. Vivienne stopped and gave Josephine a look that made her heart squeeze with fear; her lips were pressed into a tight line, and her eyes a mix of concern and perhaps anger. The enchanter gave her a short, clipped reply; that they had work to do and couldn’t be disturbed. 

Needless to say, Josephine was terrified. 

She was kept away from the room for hours, pacing and fidgeting restlessly. She paced the halls, flexed her fingers, tapped her feet. Nothing would ease her anxiety. Every time she saw a servant go in or out of the room where Hulya was, she asked if she could see her or she was okay. They either shook their head or ignored her completely. 

At one point, Dorian went into the room with Sera close behind, the mage with healing magic tomes and the archer with a basket of medicines. They barely looked at Josephine as they hurried into the room, locking the door behind them.

Josephine had nearly beat down the door when she heard a short yet unbearably, loud cry come from the room, and then silence. Her heart was beating too loudly in her ears as she waited for something, anything, to tell her Hulya was fine. She stood outside the doors with a hand over her heart like it may jump out of her chest. She felt like she couldn’t breathe and only let herself sit when her shaking legs couldn’t hold her up anymore.

It was an hour later when Vivienne opened the door to the ambassador. The enchanter was covered in dirt and dried blood, making Josephine fear that some of it belonged to her beloved. Her beautiful face was grim and...apologetic. Josephine felt her breath catch in her throat before she willed her legs to carry her and ran into the room, the other occupants looking up as she entered.

Hulya was asleep on the large bed, sweat being wiped away by a tentative Cole (he must have felt Hulya’s pain and found a way in) and her breaths slow yet even. Her grown out, dark curls were out of their tight bun, spilling over the pillow. Her rogue armor removed so she wore her white tunic. What caught Josephine’s eye was the lack of something, however.

“H-her...her arm…” The Antivan could barely speak the words. Hulya’s left arm, what was left of it, was wrapped tightly in sterile bandages. That explained the potent smell of elfroot in the room.

“It hurt her,” Cole spoke softly, holding Hulya’s remaining hand, “Burning, bursting, betrayed. Like fire and lightning under my skin and coursing through my veins, threatening to split me apart. My throat feels raw from screaming; from the pain, from the betrayal, from the madness. Maker, it’s too much. It’s all too much!”

Varric placed a hand on Cole’s arm, snapping him out of his rambling, “Easy, kid.” He soothed, “You're worrying poor Ruffles.” The blonde boy spared a glance at the Antivan before mumbling an apology.

Varric sighed and looked to Josephine, a grim look on his usually peaceful face, “Whatever happened when she went through that mirror, it kept the mark from spreading more. But there was no way to keep it without it killing her,” He said, glancing at the sleeping Tal-Vashoth. His usually warm eyes were filled with nothing but worry. He looked back to the ambassador and couldn’t stand the heart breaking look on her face.

“Tiny made it swift and painless. Although, any pain from it probably paled in comparison to what she was going through.” He said, softer this time.

Josephine could feel her heart breaking, falling to her knees next to the bed and stroking Hulya’s cheek so gently like she might break. Hulya’s usually warm, glowing skin was pale and clammy to the touch. She didn't even stir from her gentle touch and that just worried the ambassador more.

“She had the mark for two years,” Vivienne spoke, her voice level but somber, “Her body had grown used to that cursed magic before it began to overwhelm her. It's difficult to say how this will affect her now.”

“Will...will she wake up?” Josephine hesitated, her throat constricting with grief. Vivienne and Dorian shared a look before looking to the Antivan with sorrowful gazes.

“We aren't sure,” Dorian swallowed and blinked rapidly as his stormy, grey eyes began to shimmer, “All we can do is wait.”

Josephine looked at the others, tears already trailing down her cheeks in rivers. She couldn't speak a word before her sobs refused to be held back any longer. She cried into Hulya’s chest, holding onto her as she cried for Andraste, the Maker, anyone, to hear her pleas. 

Leliana stepped into the room with Cassandra close behind. She didn't hesitate in going to Josephine’s side to comfort her. She placed a gentle hand on the ambassador’s back, speaking to her dearest friend in a soft tone.

“I will see that the Council is held off until her recovery. The healers and the mages will do what they can, Josie.” Leliana didn't flinch as Josephine shook her head.

“Do you think they will even care, Leliana?” The Antivan hiccuped, “Orlais and Fereldan wanted the inquisition gone so why would they care if she died?” Her voice cracked at the last word like it was a curse. She wiped away her ruined eyeliner, going back to holding the Tal-Vashoth’s only hand with both of hers. 

“To them, she is just the inquisitor. Not a woman, not a lover, not a life. Just a title.” Leliana could feel her heart break at the uncharacteristic tone in her friend’s voice.

“We will hold off the council with all of our strength, my dear,” Vivienne stood tall, “We will surely not falter, especially now.”

“And if they want to try and declare anything, they'll have to fight for it.” Cassandra added, the Iron Bull nodding in approval next to her.

“Yeah! Those piss heads can stuff it they think they can kick us around.” Sera furiously wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.

Leliana gave Josephine a tight side hug, “You stay here with the inquisitor. You’re in no shape to face the council,” She said, giving the Antivan a look when she opened her mouth to argue, “She needs you now. More than ever.”

Hours passed and Josephine remained at Hulya’s side. Varric and Cole stayed with the ambassador while Bull and Sera guarded the door. Dorian would come in time to time to check on Hulya, his lips pressed into a thin line. He was just as much of a mess as Josephine was, his usually well kept hair slightly mussed while he examined Hulya. She wasn’t improving but she wasn’t dying either. He kept her bandages and arm clean but there was little progress.

Vivienne and Cassandra kept the Council at bay with Leliana’s help. While the representatives accused them of being biased, they were quickly shut down when Cassandra pointed out their lack of empathy and compassion. Shameful, the Council postponed the decision until further notice, but it wouldn’t last.

Three days had passed since then and Josephine looked like a ghost of her former self. Her shiny hair had dulled and dark circles had developed in her puffy, cried out eyes. Cole would bring her food but she would barely eat half of it. Varric would insist on her sleeping but she’d always end up back at their inquisitor’s side, only sleeping for a few hours while clutching Hulya’s remaining hand. She sometimes found herself quietly praying as she clutched Hulya’s hand yet her prayers were only heard by her own ears.

By the morning of the fourth day and hardly an inch of improvement in Hulya’s condition, some began to lose hope she would ever wake up. They didn’t dare say it around Josephine but their grieving, pitying eyes were enough. Josephine wanted to be angry at their dwindling faith in Hulya’s recovery, but even she began to lose hope.

Varric and Cole left Josephine alone at one point, letting her know they would return with some food for her. She only hummed in response, the ambassador never taking her eyes off of her and Hulya’s hands. The soft click of the door opening and being shut met her ears before her eyes went from their joined hands to Hulya’s peaceful face. Her voice sounded rough from lack of use and crying as she spoke to the Tal-Vasoth.

“I remember when you closed the Breach the first time. You had been so ill for days after just like now,” She said, “I hadn’t met you yet but somehow I knew...I knew you would pull through. And I was right.” She gave a weak laugh, her eyes burning with fresh tears.

“I want to be right again, my love.” Josephine hiccuped, holding Hulya’s hand with both of hers, “I want you to wake up so I can fuss over you and listen to you laugh. Tell me that there’s nothing to worry about before kissing me...I want that more than anything.”

Josephine glanced at Hulya’s unchanging face, looking for any sign she could hear her. The rivers of tears never stopped as the Antivan let go of Hulya’s hand to drape herself onto her chest, weeping into the Tal-Vashoth’s shirt. Her fingers clutched the fabric as she hiccuped, her tears no doubt staining the white fabric. But she didn’t care.

Andraste and the Maker were truly cruel to let Hulya die after all she had done and earned. She had brought peace and a sense of unity, wore a title she never asked for, and saved everyone without a thought of what she could gain from it. And yet, the Maker would let her die and leave everyone she loved behind. 

How cruel He was, Josephine thought.

Almost not noticing it, Josephine felt fingers brush a lock of hair behind her ear. Her hiccups halted for a moment before it registered to her whose hand it was. She lifted her head up, her eyes meeting sleep-hazed, green eyes.

“Josie…” Hulya whispered, her voice raspy as her full lips pulled into a smile at the sight of the Antivan. Josephine’s eyes widened, sitting up straighter before letting out a loud cry, fresh tears falling from her eyes. She collided with Hulya as she cried, hugging her tight and sobbing into her neck. The Tal-Vashoth hugged back as tight as she could with her one arm, whispering soft words to her love.

Bull and Sera came in at the sudden commotion before they voiced their own relief and joy at their inquisitor waking up. Before she knew it, Hulya was surrounded by her inner circle. Some were crying, others lightly scolding her for scaring them, and others basking in relief at the her miraculous recovery. With some help, Hulya was able to sit up and indulge in some solid food while catching up with her dearest friends. Before long, most of them were shooed out by Dorian and Vivienne so they could do a proper check up and get Hulya fed. Varric, being one of Hulya’s closest friends, stayed as well. It gave him some peace of mind as well but he didn’t bother her with that.

“Josie, love, I’m fine. I can feed myself.” Hulya assured as Josephine insisted on feeding her. Josephine frowned a bit at that.

“Let her have this, Cherry,” Varric sat at the foot of the bed, “She’s been worried half to death over you. I mean we all were, but Ruffles especially.”

“As disgustingly sweet as it is, Varric is right. Let the poor ambassador spoil you a bit.” Dorian added, securing the fresh bandages. Hulya’s eyes softened as she looked back to her love for a moment before relenting. Josephine perked up again and carefully fed the soup to Hulya until it was all gone. 

Varric spent that time telling Hulya what had happened after she came back through the mirror and collapsed. Vivienne, Cassandra, and Leliana still kept the Council at bay so Hulya wouldn’t get overwhelmed so soon after she woke up but she knew she had a decision to make. Especially after what she had learned from her short encounter with Solas.

The thought of Solas, who she once thought a companion and a man she could trust, made her left arm hurt from phantom pains. Her inner circle had been briefed on her encounter, and all of them just as enraged. But the Inquisition’s fate still weighed heavily on her shoulders first and foremost.

The sun set over the Winter Palace as Josephine helped Hulya tie up her hair for a bath. Her dearest Josephine had barely left her side, helping her at any chance. The Tal-Vashoth could almost mistake it for pity but the worry in those eyes quelled that thought. She was taking every chance to touch her, remind her that Hulya was very much alive and there with her. 

Hulya chuckled sweetly when Josephine helped her towering lover to the bath. 

“Love, I can walk just fine,” Hulya cooed, “You should get some rest while you can.” But Josephine shook her head.

“I want to help you however I can. It’s the least I can do.” She said. Josephine never was one to rest when there were things to take care of, her loved included. Finally at the edge of the bath, the Tal-Vashoth gave her a small smile.

“Well, would you join me then? I’m short a hand to wash with.” She joked lightly, though the reality was still so numbing to her. She saw Josephine’s cheeks darken with a sweet blush before she giggled and stripped down to join her lover. The Antivan relaxed back into Hulya’s chest with a soft sigh, letting the hot water and lavender oil soak her senses.

“Josie,” Hulya said softly, her love replying with a soft hum, “I’m sorry I worried you like that. I know I worried the others as well but you...I almost didn’t recognize you when I woke up.” Her remaining arm found its way to Josephine’s waist, holding her tight.

Josephine leaned back into the embrace, turning her head slightly to press a kiss to Hulya’s arm, “When I saw you being carried into the palace, I think my heart stopped for a moment,” Josephine’s breath wavered, “And when I finally saw you, so still and pale, I wanted to be angry.” She admitted.

“Angry at me?” Hulya half smiled.

“At you, at the Qunari, at the Maker. Everyone.” Josephine hiccuped, the arm on her waist holding her tighter, “But I could never be angry at you. All of this from the beginning was never in your favor yet you shouldered all of it anyway.”

Hulya rested her cheek on the Antivan’s head, gently place a kiss on her hair, “Even if I had the chance, I don’t think of I could’ve left the inquisition.” She muttered, “I’m glad I never got that chance.” Josephine looked up at her lover, seeing how soft her bright eyes had gone.

“Even with all that you’ve endured?” Josephine asked. The Tal-Vashoth smiled and gave the human a chaste kiss before replying.

“All that I’ve endured was worth it because it brought me such wonderful friends,” She said, “And it brought me to you.” 

The Antivan smiled bashfully, resting her burning cheeks on Hulya’s chest. Her hand traced the golden rings on the chain around Hulya’s neck, feeling the delicate engravings. There was a long pause, a comforting silence before Hulya broke it.

“Hey, Josie,” Hulya bid her attention again, a blush on her own cheeks this time, “Would...would you marry me?” 

Josephine froze, her eyes going comically wide before Hulya smiled softly, “I thought I was going to die today. Either from my arm or the invaders. But even with the inquisition’s fate and Solas’ plan on my mind, I could only think of you.

I had been reluctant for so long because we were both so busy maintaining the inquisition. Even when I couldn’t move from the pain, all I could think about was how sad you be. And how we wouldn’t get to live the rest of our lives together.” She admitted.

Hulya didn’t realize she was crying until Josephine was wiping the tears from her round cheeks. With her only hand, Hulya held Josie’s to her cheek. Her lips brushed her palm, regaining her composure. She looked at Josephine again, who looked ready to cry again.

“Josephine Montilyet,” Hulya breathed, “Will you marry me?” She barely got the last word in before Josephine brought herself up to kiss her. 

The kiss was emotional, passionate and warm. Just like her Josephine. They both didn’t realize they were crying until they pulled away, both smiling so widely even with tear stains on their cheeks. 

“Yes. With all my heart, yes.” Josephine whispered.

Hulya took off the chain holding the two rings, unclasping the necklace with her teeth. With only slightly shaken hands, Hulya slid the band onto Josephine’s finger. They both giggled a bit at how large the ring was in comparison to her thin fingers.

The Antivan glanced at the remnant of Hulya’s left arm for a mere moment before taking her right hand and slipping the ring on her finger. Their hands, with the gold bands glimmering from the bath water and soft light, held each other like the final pieces of a puzzle.

With the bath water cold, they both reluctantly separated and got out of the bath. Josephine took her time drying herself and Hulya before dressing for bed. Not wanting to lose the slightly big ring, Hulya gave her the chain to wear on her neck. The soft weight of the gold band against her chest made the Antivan’s heart flutter with love.

Clean and dressed for bed, the two slid under the silk blankets of the large bed. Without another thought, Josephine laid half on top of Hulya with her head resting on her ample chest. Gentle fingers combed through her hair, the smooth surface of the ring occasionally brushing the shell of her ear.

“We’ll have to get the ring fitted properly for you,” Hulya teased softly, her hand lowering from Josephine’s hair to her waist.

“It’s still perfect, my love,” Josephine replied, leaning up to press one final, sleepy kiss to Hulya’s lips before laying back down on her chest. The two closed their eyes, simply feeling their shared warmth and love with only their breathing disrupting the quiet.

“I love you, Josie.” Hulya murmured, already slipping into the beckoning call of her dreams. Josephine smiled softly, her mind already going to join her.

“I love you too.”


End file.
